


Goddess of Destruction

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Beerus's job is in jeopardy. He's gonna get a wakeup call to do his friggin' job right because the multiverse has got OPTIONS.





	Goddess of Destruction

It was a standard day of training for Goku and Vegeta. Whis was enjoying sweets as Beerus napped on a lounge chair. Bulma came out of the building with a tray of ice tea.

“Hey you guys, take a break to cool down a bit!” Bulma called to the Saiyans.

“All right! Ice tea is perfect for this kind of weather.” Goku cheered flying down with Vegeta close behind.

“You both are making excellent strides.” Whis praised them.

“Whereas the both of you require vast improvement.” a woman’s voice spoke making Whis go paler than he already is.

In a flash of light a woman angel with long braided white hair appeared. She was dressed in clothing different from the other angels in that it looked closer to martial arts clothing flying black and navy blue colors. 

“Whis, who is that? Send them away…” Beerus grumbled still half-asleep.

“Her Grace the Almighty Kai of Power, Lady Lumina…” Whis whimpered making Beerus wake up faster than the tastiest smelling food in the multiverse could ever hope.

This was a new sight for everyone - Beerus actually kneeling to someone who isn’t the God of Creation. Even Whis was visibly terrified of this woman.

“So, you’re like the Supreme Kai’s of each universe right?” Goku asked prompting an ice cold stare that made Goku feel intense probing in the back of his mind almost rendering him unconscious falling to his knees in an instant.

“Kakarot, what’s wrong?!” Vegeta gasped when a similar gaze pierced him bringing him to the ground.

“It’s like death is staring at me…” Goku shivered in a cold sweat.

“Imbeciles, she is far above a mere Supreme Kai. She is an Almighty Kai, one of only four in existence. The Almighty Kai’s of Power, Wisdom, Virtue, and Emotion are of the highest rank next to the head angel. Of the four she is the most powerful.” Whis whimpered.

“Both of you are performing horrendously at your job. I’ve already seen to Beerus’s brother. Now it’s his turn…” Lumina spoke turning her gaze upon the cat man.

“What? You don’t mean…?” Beerus gasped in horror.

“Today forth you are  _ fired _ from your position as God of Destruction. A replacement personally trained by me will be arriving shortly.” Lumina scoffed with a sadistic smirk on her face.

“Wait! Please! I beg of you, don’t do this!” Beerus pleaded hugging her waist like a crying child.

“You wish to contest my judgment?” Lumina raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Yes I contest it!” Berus cried.

“These two are your disciples are they not? Shall we allow them to decide your fate?” she grinned.

“What do you mean?” Beerus asked her.

“These two and yourself against the God of Destruction I am bringing here. If you win you will prove you are worthy to retain your seat. If you lose… your life will be forfeit. I’m merciful, so they will not share your fate.” Lumina explained.

“Yes! We’ll show you!” Beerus roared getting to his feet.

“A fight? Awesome!” Goku cheered.

“As usual you fail to grasp what just happened, Kakarot. If he loses he dies. The new God of Destruction won’t be lenient like him from the sound of it.” Vegeta huffed.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Goku beamed failing to comprehend it, typical Goku.

Lumina then smiled clapping her hands three times making the three become engulfed in blue energy spheres. When they opened their eyes they were floating in what seemed to be a clear blue sky. The ground they stood on rippled like water but was solid like earth. Standing far across from them faced the other way was a young woman with very long spiky black hair reaching her knees and piercing red eyes. She was dressed in martial arts slippers, white gi pants with a Saiyan tail run through the loops, a black sleeveless shirt, and 5-inch thick metal bracelets. She looked like she was fit but not really a fighter.

“Huh?  _ This _ is supposed to replace me? She’s smaller than Goku’s wife!” Beerus gasped offendedly.

“Kakarot, can you get a read on her power?” Vegeta asked.

“No… is she hiding it?” Goku shook his head.

“This is outright infuriating! Who does she think she’s dealing with?! I am Beerus the God of Destruction!” he roared unleashing a blast of energy at the woman.

When it faded the woman was still standing there, but was facing them completely unharmed by the attack. All three were unnerved by her stare. It was cold like Lumina’s, but at least it didn’t seem to strip them of their strength.

“I am Vegnagun, Goddess of Destruction. I would like to avoid fighting, so please forfeit before I’m forced to retaliate.” she told them.

“Over my dead body!” Beerus roared charging into action.

Goku and Vegeta were unnerved even more by Vegnagun. She as dodging his attacks with ease. Eventually they got so fast they couldn’t even follow anymore. With a single punch she sent Beerus flying into the distance.

“Oh man, she’s good!” Goku laughed instantly going Blue.

“Don’t underestimate her. Look at her waist.” Vegeta told him.

“Glad I wasn’t the only one who noticed. She’s a Saiyan like us.” Goku smirked.

Both rushed in and Vegnagun instantly showed how fierce she can be. Each blow made their worst injuries feel like scratches by comparison. She was this strong as a base? The two continued fighting her until Beerus came back overflowing with God Ki. 

The fight grew more and more intense until Berus seemed to bury her seem below the ground. He grinned wide until a wave of power made all three shudder. Vegnagun rose from the ground showing a transformation. Her hair had turned white, had straightened out, and she now had a transparent aura flickering around her like fire.

“Limiter disengage to 15% of maximum.” she spoke.

“Just 15%?!” all three gasped.

Vegnagun was now moving at a speed that left after images befuddling the three fighters. Vegnagun was making their very joints ache with each impact. Beerus kept having to up how much of his power he was using. She was genuinely beginning to piss him off. How was she so strong at just 15%?

“You half pint! You think you can just waltz in and take my job?!” Beerus roared.

“Limiter disengage to 30%.” she retorted.

“Say what now?”

It didn’t look like she’d even moved, but Beerus was now flying through the air at extreme speed. Goku and Vegeta were struggling to even find her let alone block her attacks. This was a true God of Destruction’s power?

“Kaioken!” Goku roared finally managing to land a hit knocking her back.

Vegeta capitalized on it unleashing the Big Bang Attack sending her flying. Beerus was there to land the third hit with a powerful god ki blast sending Vegnagun very high into the sky.

“How do you like that, huh?! A solid 50% blast!” Beerus huffed.

“I was unaware you wanted me to treat this fight seriously. I apologize. I can go higher, but I can’t guarantee their safety beyond that point.” she spoke from behind Beerus making him leap back in absolute disbelief at how little damage she’d taken from direct hits.

“Shut up you cocky little brat! I’ll rip you apart!” Beerus roared on the brink of delirium.

“Limiter disengage to 50%.” she spoke and all of a sudden she roared into Super Saiyan God form.

The fight from that point turned to a beatdown. They held no chance of keeping up with her now. Each strike felt like their bones were going to shatter. Beerus had to beef up all the way to 75% to start hurting her again. This was not the kind of fight he’d thought could happen.

“She’s so strong…” Goku huffed seeing the two gods fight.

“She’s a model Saiyan warrior. There can be no doubt about it… she has to be made from some kind of specialized breeding or something…” Vegeta groaned holding his left arm.

“You just can’t accept being beat up by a girl can you? You were the same way with 18.” Goku scoffed earning a punch to the jaw.

“That is completely irrelevant you low class wretch!” Vegeta roared in his ear.

“Fine, just take a senzu…” Goku groaned handing him a bean.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta spoke with shadows hiding his eyes.

“Yeah, Vegeta?” Goku asked while nonchalantly popping a bean himself.

“You had some damn senzu beans this entire time?!” Vegeta roared furiously.

“I’ve made it a point to keep ‘em on me these days. So, yeah, I guess I did. Hahaha.” Goku beamed.

“I ought to kill you myself!” Vegeta screamed.

“You gonna eat the bean or not? It’s gonna be our turn in a minute.” Goku asked while stretching as Beerus went flying between them into the distance.

“Damn it…” Vegeta growled quickly popping the bean.

The beating continued until Beerus screamed furiously reaching 90% power. Vegnagun still had that same look of being unimpressed on her face.

“I will kill you!” Beerus screamed with a massive aura of gred ki around him.

“Limiter Disengage to 90.” she spoke and the pocket dimension itself cracked like glass at the shockwave her body let out.

There technically was no ground but it was definitely shaking. A rainbow aura then rose up around Vegnagun as her expression turned from cold to dead serious. Her eyes turned pure white and let out an eerie glow. In a single punch she obliterated Beerus’s ribcage making the bone fragments pierce the skin sending him flying so far he was no longer visible. Goku tried to land a blow but snapped his forearm doing it letting out a loud scream of agony before receiving a punch to the gut sending him flying to nowheresville too.

“That power… is that the true power of a God of Destruction…?” Vegeta questioned shaking.

“This is a power that dwells in every man, woman, child, creature, and thing. To attain it is to truly accept the universe as it is, and to seek its power to help make it a better place. The ego vanishes when you use this power, forgetting about doing what ‘you want’ and doing ‘what needs to be done’. No gloating, no emotions, no doubts, no desires… you become one with life itself.” Vegnagun explained to Vegeta.

“Life… itself…?” Vegeta questioned staring at his trembling hands.

“To be a God of Destruction… a true one… you must understand these principles and accept them. There is no better teacher for this power than yourself.” she replied to him.

“Understand…” Vegeta sighed closing his eyes.

He searched deep down into his soul. What he’d just been told was a tall order. Forget that he’s Prince Vegeta? Forget about wanting to protect his family? Forget about surpassing Kakarot? After a bit of searching, Vegeta had a moment of clarity… life is exactly that, a thing that just is. It has no real meaning unless given one by the person living it. The things that give his life meaning are what he needs to be taking care of.

Vegeta then opened his eyes showing they had become pure white. That same rainbow aura then rose around him. He gave Vegnagun a single understanding nod before the two rushed in clashing furiously. This time there was no one sided beat down, but a true fight between equals. The longer their fight continued the more the pocket dimension cracked like glass about to shatter.

“Final Flash!” Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Obliteration!” Vegnagun screamed at the top of her lungs.

In the flash created the pocket dimension exploded in a flash of light. When Vegeta opened his eyes he found himself resting his head on Bulma’s lap. He was back in the real world?

He sat up and saw Chichi treating Goku’s injuries. Beerus was wrapped head to toe in bandages and casts. That was when Vegeta noticed himself without a scratch for some reason. 

“Congratulations, King Vegeta. You changed my mind.” Lumina spoke about giving the Saiyan a heart attack turning around to see her with Vegnagun at her side.

“What… happened…? I don’t have a scratch on me…” Vegeta asked her.

“You succeeded in using something seldom few can unlock. You managed to stop worrying and believe in life itself. It isn’t often that Vegnagun has to go to over 90% in battle either. The previous record was 91% held by a fellow named Jiren. ” Lumina chuckled.

“So, Whis and Beerus don’t have to go away?” Goku asked her.

“They can stay… but I expect to see results by the next Tournament of Power.” she giggled.

“Wait, a second one…?” Vegeta questioned.

“Relax, the universes aren’t on the line this time.” Lumina smiled before clapping her hands warping her and Vegnagun away.


End file.
